The present disclosure relates generally to the field of drilling wells and more particularly to steerable drilling tools.
In deviated and horizontal drilling applications it is advantageous to use rotary steerable systems to prevent pipe sticking in the deviated and horizontal sections. It would also be advantageous to have the ability to have a drilling motor and bent sub for changing direction. In operation, it would be desirable to have the motor, and the bent sub non-rotating with respect to the borehole while changing direction. At the same time, it is advantageous to have the drill string rotating to prevent differential sticking and to reduce friction with the borehole wall. The present disclosure describes a downhole adjustable bent housing for rotary steerable drilling.
While the invention is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof are shown by way of example in the drawings and will herein be described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the drawings and detailed description herein are not intended to limit the invention to the particular form disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the scope of the present invention as defined by the appended claims.